A Wolf's Heart
by metaldragons
Summary: Red has always been there for Belle, and now she needs her the most. After Rumple loses Belle's trust, will she fall back to him or realize the person she loves has been in front of her the whole time? Red Beauty
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Red Beauty story~ I hope you like it, please review!**

Even though Rumple was the Dark One, and unbelievably obsessed with power, Belle still saw the good in him and it amazed everyone who had ever encountered the man. She had sacrificed much to remain his; losing friends, her home, her family, most importantly her father, and now she was losing hope.

Regina had imprisoned her for 28 years, and although she knew Rumple didn't think she was alive, if she didn't love him she wouldn't have been there. Also, Rumple did try to kill her in the aftermath, almost immediately following Belle's plea not to, and the wraith risked Emma and Snow's lives. And this was all in one week. Belle did love Rumple, but with each day it became harder and harder to see the good in a man who, according to an ancient book, lacked the ability to love.

But no matter how difficult things had been, it was different now. There were no more persistent threats on the citizens of Storybrooke, and Rumple cut all ties with making deals and he still used magic, but for little things like cleaning or summoning roses for her. So Belle smiled and loved him, secretly still wishing that if she asked him if he could only have her, or his power, that he would choose her. But even she knew that was asking for disappointment.

So when he gave her the dagger, engraved with his name, she realized she could still love him. He had so much faith in her and she was wrong to doubt their love. Belle scolded herself and had high hopes for their future- hopes that fell apart in one night.

Red, Snow, Aroura, Mulan, Cinderella, and Belle were all at The Rabbit Hole having a girl's night. Snow and Cinderella were gushing over their babies and Aroura and Mulan were really close, talking about something private. So girl's night turned into Belle and Red laughing together, or at Snow and her obsession with every possible scenario that baby Neal could get himself into.

By the time the new mother's had to leave, Aroura and Mulan were also on their way out, with a pair of flushed faces and guilty eyes Red noticed. But before Red could follow, she spotted Rumple. She still preferred to call him Gold, because she knew him better in this world than their last. Belle smiled, and Red's heart dropped.

"He said he would pick me up tonight, perfect timing!" Red simply nodded and was about to avoid being a third wheel, when a very intoxicated Whale appeared, oblivious to the man behind him.

"Heyy B-Belle? Or is it Lacey… I always li-ked her better, she knew how to show off her amazzzzin' body…" Red didn't like the way he spoke about Belle, she was close to telling him off but Belle seemed unfazed. She still decided to step between Whale and her friend, just in case.

"Just like Ruby Red over hhhere, whadya say ladies? Want to show me y-"

Before he could finish his repulsive sentence, Gold used his cane and hit him across the back, causing him to fall to his knees, and then proceeded to force his knee into the doctors nose, resulting in a crack loud enough to hear over the music and chatter of the bar- which silenced immediately. There was a Ke$ha song playing, and only the dull lyrics were heard over Whale's grunt of "Oh fuck."

Rumple went to grab Whale again, and that's when chaos erupted. Everyone simultaneously tried to run out of the bar, knowing how dangerous this could get, and Belle began screaming above the noise at Rumple. But he either couldn't hear or didn't listen. He held the doctor by the collar of his shirt against the bar, and smashed his head into a half empty whiskey glass. Belle knew she had to act quickly, and just then she felt the cool metal of the dagger against her side through her purse.

Without hesitation, she pulled it out. She had never used it before, but she had seen and read about it. Belle held up the dagger and screamed "Stop!" But as Rumple started to punch Whales gut, Belle continued. "Dark One I command you! Stop! Right now!" There were three more blows, and Belle began to cry.

The noise had gone down, there were only a few left in the bar who were too drunk, stupid, or scared to move. Belle looked up at Red, who remained between her and the brawl, with broken blue eyes. "It's fake" she whispered. Her sorrow was put on hold as there was a loud cough- from Whale. Red saw blood sputtering from his lips, painting his clothes in crimson freckles. "She said stop you asshole!" Red charged at Gold, but the second she placed a hand on his arm, he swung.

The cane impacted the side of Red's face, just below her eye. He hit so hard, she couldn't feel it at first, but then two things happened; Red fell to the ground as she began to black out, and Belle charged forward with the dagger.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle had seen Rumple in danger many times, but he is immortal, so she had grown accustomed to the sight. But Red, her closest friend, wasn't immune to death. She couldn't heal with magic, she couldn't beat him. She shouldn't have to. It took two seconds, for the rest of Belle's exhausted love for Rumple to whither up and die.

All Belle saw was red. She saw red on Whales lips and face, she saw Red on the floor, she saw red behind her eyelids, and then she saw red seeping from Rumples arm, where the daggers blade sank in. Then she saw the dark, muddy and tainted red of his magic taking him away.

Belle rushed over to Red and shook her shoulders, trying to bring her back to consciousness. She got up and ran behind the bar; even the server had left, and filled a glass with water. She then wasted no time dousing Red in the cold liquid, causing her to sit up straight and gasp at the sensation.

"Oh thank heavens! Are you okay? How do you feel…"

Belle raised her hand to the uninjured side of Red's face. Red just gazed back into Belle's eyes and tried to smile, but flinched when she realized almost her whole right side was throbbing. "Was I out for long? What happened?"

"No, only a few seconds actually… and Rumple… he left." Red could no longer hear admiration in her voice, but distrust and anger.

"And Whale?" The two girls looked over to the side of the bar, where Whale was hunched over, covered in blood.

"Oh hells! I forgot!"

Red silently smirked as she said "You check on him, I'll call Emma." Belle nodded as she got up.

"But if he tries anything… " Red gave her a look that said 'Yes, even fatally wounded men will hit on you' and Belle just laughed.

Red hit Emma's number on speed dial, calling her cell instead of the station. She picked up on the last ring.

"What."

Wait. That's not Emma.

"Regina?"

She gave an unmissed sigh. "Yes. What do you want."

"Are you with Emma?"

"W-what why would I be with the Sheriff? Miss Lucas don't assume I'm having relationships with-"

Red didn't have time for Regina's pointless lectures. She had been guessing the Mayor and Sherriff's relationship was more than just professional for weeks now, and even if Ruby was intimidated by the Mayor, Red wasn't.

"Regina this is Emma's phone. I just want to talk to Emma. There was a fight at the Rabbit Hole and some of us need medical attention, preferably soon."

The next voice she heard was Emma's, telling her that she was on her way.

When the Sherriff arrived, it was clear there was a fight. Bar stools and tables were toppled over and there were broken glasses everywhere. "Damn, how many people were involved?" Emma said before seeing Red and Belle on the ground next to Whale. "Just two.. or three.. or four if you include me but I wasn't involved that much." Belle supplied. Emma saw Red first, whose face has started to turn blue and swell so much her eye started to close. "Ruby! What happened!"

"It's okay, Em. But maybe we could have this conversation after we get Whale to the hospital…" That's when Emma noticed the slump of a man on the floor. She immediately crouched down to check his vitals, he was alive at least. "You're right, come on I have the cruiser, I'll drive."

Red and Emma dragged Whale into the backseat and buckled him in, and as Red got in the backseat with him, she noticed a dark purple mark on the back of Emma's neck through her blonde hair. A mark in the shape of the Mayors lips.

"As you were saying Red?"

"Well, our lovely doctor over here made a few… inappropriate comments about Belle. And Gold heard all of it." Emma let out a sigh, expecting what came next.

"And then he started beating up Whale, that's when everyone left. Then I tried to stop him, and.. " Belle was grateful she left out the part where Gold gave her the dagger, a fake dagger. Belle was also the one to finish Red's sentence. With a voice infused with so much anger Emma wouldn't be able to recognize it was Belle if she hadn't seen the words leave her lips.

"He hit her. He hit her with his cane and she-" A sob stopped Belle from finishing.

"Hey, hey, I'm okay. Really." Red placed her hand on Belle's forearm, and she placed her own over Red's, entwining their fingers.

Then, in the softest voice, Belle whispered, "I stabbed him."

Emma swerved slightly as Red almost screamed "What?!"

Red knew that Belle had her doubts about Gold, but she was one of the most harmless people Red had ever known. So claiming that she stabbed him took the werewolf by surprise.

"I just… I saw you get knocked out, and I had the dagger anyway and he wouldn't stop and he was so evil Red, so, so, evil and I just stabbed him in the arm I had to…" Red smiled at that. Then she giggled slightly. "You're not mad?" Belle wondered.

"Of course not! That's badass and he did hurt you. And me. And Whale. And… well, a lot of other people." Belle smiled as well, but still look conflicted.

They parked at the hospital and Red once again helped Emma drag Whale inside. Emma got him to a separate room with a doctor possibly more qualified than the unconscious one while Belle was able to get a good look at Red for the first time.

"Oh Red…"

"Hmm?"

"You… it's really bad. I'm so, so sorry." Once again, people were getting hurt for her. And she was sick of it. "It really doesn't hurt that badly." Red lied through her teeth as Belle pressed an icepack to her right cheek. The skin was swollen and cut open, there was over 4 inches of bruising already with a thick line of blood down her neck. Belle's eyes began to water as she dropped the icepack and wrapped her arms around Red, who barely managed to catch her. She sobbed once, and then tried to even out her breathing, after all, she wasn't the one with a bloody eye. "I'm going to get a nurse to stitch you up." Belle mumbled as she wiped away a rouge tear.

Red watched her walk away and sighed. She loved her. Unbelievably so. If getting hit with a cane is what it took to be held like that, she would gladly step in front of one again. Just maybe not on her good side this time.

A sandy haired petite woman came in with a bright smile on her face and a sullen Belle behind her. The nurse barely said a word, even though she was no doubt itching to ask how the injury happened. She applied numbing gel before stitching, which greatly eased Red's pain. It had grown tiring acting like her head wasn't on the verge of exploding. It wasn't long before they had finished up and as they did, Emma walked in.

"How's Whale?"

"Two bruised ribs, one broken, at least three fractures, borderline alcohol poisoning, and he might need a new nose. But he'll be fine in about three weeks with all the meds they gave him."

The petite nurse spoke up and told Belle, "Wow, sounds like your girlfriend sure gave him a beating."

But she just shook her head, "No, she wouldn't do something that awful." And the image of her slaughtered boyfriend flashed across Red's mind. She could do something that awful, or worse. But Red's guilt was ended by Belle's next words.

"She saved him from a horrible person." Belle looked into Red's honey eyes, and whispered more than said, "She's my hero."

Alright, Red wasn't one for giggling and skipping, but the woman she loved had just called her a hero. Not any hero. _Her hero. _And, on top of that, Belle never refuted the nurse's assumption of their relationship.

Red: 2

Rumple: 0

Emma added, "Yeah, well if he wasn't stopped, Whale would be in much worse shape."

As the nurse began packing up her stuff, Emma went to call Gold, and she told the two to stay away for a while, even though she was sure they didn't need to be told.

As Belle and Red were about to leave, the nurse pulled Belle aside and handed her a bottle of pills.

"Honey, give these to her once every four hours for the pain. It'll make her a bit drowsy but it'll help quite a bit."

Belle just smiled and thanked her.

"Now you go on and take care of your girl."

Belle knew what she meant, and she knew she should have corrected her. But it sounded so sweet. _My girl. _ She whispered to herself, then sighed. _If only._

Belle had driven Red home because even though she was still getting the hang of it, her companion was on the medication the nurse gave her and was in no shape to drive the red mustang that Emma was kind enough to drop off. When they arrived, Belle went to the second floor and walked to the door at the end of the hall that she knew was Ruby's. Ruby wanted some independence from her grandmother, so she lived in the room furthest from hers. Even after the curse broke and Red let go of all of Ruby's insecurities, she still never got around to moving into a closer room.

Red was almost asleep by the time Belle got her to the bed. "Mmmm sleep." Red sprawled out on the double bed, which was slightly larger than a twin.

Belle smiled at her, enjoying the sight of the medicated girl. She removed Red's boots, socks, even tight jeans- because Ruby hated sleeping in jeans and she guessed Red did too. The hardest part was her jacket though. When it was all over, Belle was certain she was asleep.

She was just about to leave when Granny came into the doorway.

"Well hello Belle. Having a fine night?" Granny glanced at the clock that read 1am. "Or should I say morning?"

Belle frowned, "I'm sorry if we woke you, actually Red was at the hospital-" Granny's tired eyes filled with fear. "Wha-"

"Granny, it's okay she's alright, there was- well, Rumple hit her. She was protecting me." The reassurance in her voice was replaced with regret. "It's my fault."

Granny saw that Red really was okay, passed out on the bed behind them. "It is not your fault that other people hit eachother. This is his fault and we both know it. Did he… hit you? Has he ever-"

"Oh no, he's never done anything to me. Not intentionally. Even tonight, he swung without realizing who it was. It should've been me."

"Dear, stop it. Red knew what she was doing and she's okay now."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm not happy she's hurt. But she's strong and I know she can take care of herself. And I feel better when she's with you; I know you two will always take care of each other. Speaking of, I hope it goes without saying that you can stay the night. Or as many nights as you need, just like your first weeks here. And don't you even think of trying to pay."

Belle was warmed by the offer, but still felt too guilty to accept. "I was actually on my way out when you-"

"Nooooooooooooooo….." There was a half mumble that sounded more like a howl from behind the two women. Red's face was contorted in frustration, but her eyes remained closed. Granny couldn't see how bad the damage was under her bandage.

"Oh, don't mind her she usually talks in her sleep, just like a puppy. I actually thought you knew." Granny mentioned. But before Belle could reply, Red did for her with intoxicated and broken sentences.

"Not sleep… Belle stays or I… mad. Don't even think about… llllefting. I think stay. Here. No no's you must yes." Red slowly opened her eyes and reached out with her left hand towards Belle who, after Granny pushed her, stepped closer and took the girls hand.

The moment their hands connected Red's body went limp and her eyes closed, she was asleep, but her hold on Belle had not lessened.

She turned to Granny, "Can I stay?" The older woman laughed, "Doesn't seem like you have a choice."

Then she closed the door and left Belle with a drugged werewolf. The pair fell asleep, wrapped in each other's warmth. Belle couldn't deny how good it felt to be in her arms. She smelled so intoxicating and she felt safe.

Safer than she had ever felt before. She kissed Red's forehead, and very lightly, her injured cheek, both leaving a smudge of pink lipstick behind. It was one of the best rests she had ever had, which ended when she woke up to an empty bed and screaming voices downstairs


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hello! I know these chapters are weird with length and this one is short again and the next one miiiiiiiight be longer... maybe. ;)**

Granny had woken up, for the second time that night, at almost 4 in the morning. And although the first one was her granddaughter, this one wasn't as amicable. She knew who it was before they were on the block. Thanks to her werewolf hearing, she could tell they had some sort of cane, with a _thud, click, thud, click, _sound. She put her glasses and robe back on, then picked up her bedside crossbow. She was waiting for him as he came inside.

"Don't you take one more step you filth."

Gold didn't see her in the dark; he just sighed and almost demanded, "I'm just here for Belle."

"Are you going to beat her like you beat my girl?" He realized she was behind him, but before he could move, there was the sharp point of something at his back.

"You do realize I'm immortal, dearie?" He said with a snarl.

"At least it'll hurt. You're not immune to that. You hurt her and I'm going to tear you apart."

That's when they both heard a creak of the stairs, immediately Gold moved towards it and Granny stepped between him and the girl.

"Belle, please, you know I didn't-"

"Oh save it scumbag."

"Red?" Gold sounded shocked.

"Granny, could I have a moment alone with it." Red said as she motioned to Gold, who growled out "I'm not an-" But Granny interrupted him once again, "I'll be in the other room, but if anything happens I'll know. And Gold, I know you think you own this place, but you're going to lose Belle if you hurt those she loves. That is, if you haven't already." Granny smiled sweetly at the thought. "Sleep well." She told Red

"What are you doing here."

"I'm here to see Belle. To take her home."

"She is home. And she doesn't want to see you."

"This is not-"

"Home is where you are safe. She isn't safe with you."

"She is safest with me! Do you know what I've done to protect her?"

"You almost killed Whale. Do you like my eye patch?" Red pulled off her bandage, she didn't care that it caused the cut to reopen. She was pissed and needed to show him what he had done. "You see this? What if Belle was the one to tell you to stop? Have you hit her before?! Because that's what we are all thinking!"

Gold's face went pale "I- I would never. How dare you-" "Oh don't give me that shit! All you do is hurt her and throw her around! You lied to her about the dagger you chose your stupid power over her! You don't deserve her. A monster like you is nothing compared to h-"

Gold's glare turned into a smile. A calm, bone chilling, smile. "Oh? A monster like me? Who does she deserve then? A monster like you? One who won't lie, but instead rip her apart and eat her like the filthy little ani-" Red's fist collided with his face, hard enough to cause him to fall over. But this only egged him on, loving how angry he could make her. Loving the power he had over her. Over everyone. "You think I don't know? You think no one knows about your pathetic crush on her?" Red froze as the color drained from her face.

"You don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, dearie, we both know I do. You and your puppy love." He spit at her feet. "Keep in mind, she loves _me. _She will _always love me. _I may be a monster, but I'm her monster. She has left before, but she'll come back. _Just like she always does. _But have fun being her guard dog while you can. You'll get nothing you mutt."

Red knew he was just trying to get a reaction, but they both knew it was true. Ruby's insecurities were a magnification of Red's, and Gold just blew them up. She was worried she wouldn't be good enough for Belle. So she knew she shouldn't have felt tears building up, but she did. She felt them, but refused to let them fall. Neither realized that Belle was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Leave."

Both Red and Gold turned their heads, shocked. Gold reacted first, stepping towards the figure that he knew was his love. "I said leave. I want you to leave." Gold wouldn't accept that as an answer. "No. We need to talk about this. I need to tell you-" Belle laughed. Red had never seen her so spiteful, so full of hate and bitterness. But maybe she picked up a few things from her companion. "No. I've heard enough. More than enough. So if you won't leave, we will."

"We?" Gold asked, a hint of hope she changed her mind. "Yes. Let's go Red."

Red didn't trust herself to speak, she just nodded and went to grab her keys. "Goodbye Gold."

He had never been Gold to her. Always Rumple. He decided it would be best to wait this one out as he watched the women get in Red's car and drive off.

As he was leaving, Gold glanced down at the bloody bandage on the floor, and saw a lipstick stain. A light pink, the one he had gotten Belle last Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thanks for the support and follows! If you haven't noticed, this will be more of a slow burn fic~ I'm still deciding on the inclusion of smut. To smut or not to smut. That is the question. I hope you enjoy regardless!

The drive was silent, but it was also dark enough that Red could cry without Belle seeing. She only let two tears fall, though. _Oh no. _Red thought, _How much has she heard? Maybe just the last part about me being a monster and him not caring about her feelings… not the part about my 'pathetic crush'. _

"Red?" Belle asked, for the second time. "Oh, yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Here."

Red pulled into the diner, but the side entrance alleyway, just in case Gold tried to find them.

"It's almost five, I'll make you some breakfast. I know we never had dinner last night."

Belle smiled, loving the way Red took care of her, "Could I have some iced tea?"

That made her smile, "And extra syrup on your eggs?"

Red's smile grew as she heard Belle's laugh and they went inside the diner, which was still closed for another hour.

"Hey you were the one who told me to put it over everything!" Belle accused, swatting her arm. When the lights turned on Belle turned pale, gasping, and ran behind the counter. "Belle? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Your face Red. Where's your aid kit?" Red touched the side of her face and winced, also noticing the blood on her fingertips. "Oh, we have napkins right here; it's okay." To prove her point she used them to blot the side of her face, but that caused something just short of a yelp.

Belle popped up from behind the counter, with her hands on her hips and a very stern look on her face. "Miss Ruby Jane Lucas. You will tell me where the aid kit is right now. I know you have one and you need to be taken care of." Red smirked, thinking about how cute she was when she pretended to be mad. _Stop it Red. She isn't yours. _

Red's face fell then. "It's in the drawer next to the dishwasher in the back." As Belle went to find it, Red decided to start on the eggs and pancakes. She was pretty hungry and knew she needed to eat from the medication she would be on. Speaking of, she needed to ask Belle where those pills were. Her face had been throbbing since she woke up.

Red had already begun mixing up some pancake mix with blueberries and had a glass of iced tea on the counter when Belle came out with a few bandages and some disinfecting cream.

She groaned at the sight.

"Really? Do I have to? Just give me a bandage cause that stuff stings."

"Red. Stop it. I'm taking care of you and you're not arguing." Belle could be really convincing when she wanted to be, with her pleading eyes and perfect lips and soft tongue that could probably work wonders on- _stop it. Stop. _

Red gulped and nodded, which caused the blue eyed beauty to smile at her success. "But first, breakfast. This stuff is already ready to go on the stove, you can't argue with that." Belle looked conflicted. It did smell amazing… "Okay, but I'll help with that too."

Red told her she had to do something first, and found the speakers they never used and plugged in her iPod, putting on her playlist. "Howl" by Florence and the Machine came on, and Red began to belt out the lyrics that she memorized not four minutes after discovering the song. The music was upbeat and the two began to dance as they poured and flipped the pancake mix while working on some eggs.

Red knew they should talk about what just happened, but she saved that for later. Right now she just wanted to forget and have fun with her friend.

"Hey, do you have any of that medication the doctor gave you? That's some pretty good stuff."

Belle laughed as she remembered how Red was acting last night, "Yes but I think you should wait a while before taking it again, you can barely function with it in your system." Red sighed and just went with an advil for the pain.

When the food was ready Belle sat at the bar while Red sat on it, with the plate on her lap. She was glad she put on a pair of jeans instead of a robe, and saw that Belle hadn't changed her clothes from the night before. Actually, she didn't remember much of last night after the hospital.

"Belle, what happened after we left the hospital? I don't remember anything."

"Wow, those drugs were strong. We just went to the B&amp;B then I got you into bed and Granny insisted I stayed. I told her about what happened and she wouldn't let me leave." She smiled at the memory, "Actually, you wouldn't either. You protested in your sleep."

Red's nervous eyes met Belle's thankful ones. She was worried she gave too much away. They were just friends, and Red would rather be… what was it called? Friend-zoned? Well she would rather just be her friend than be nothing at all to her.

"So, are you going to stay?" Red asked, trying not to seem too desperate. She stared at her lips, waiting for the answer. When she saw them press against one another in a thin line, Red couldn't help but notice how adorable Belle looked when she was in deep thought. But it didn't last long, and Red was glad because Belle didn't consider it a tough choice.

"If you'll still let me. And not for too long I wouldn't want to impose on-"

Red immediately broke into a wolfish grin and silenced her. "Belle, I love you, but shut up."

The werewolf froze, realizing what she had just said. Fear choked her but she was slightly relieved when she noticed Belle was smiling at her iced tea, unaware of Red's worry. After a moment of silence, Red offered, "I could get your stuff from Gold's shop if you'd like. Or go with you or distract him while you get it. You can stay for as long as you want, forever even. And don't pay like you tried to last time. I noticed you paying double for meals and you buying groceries. Not this time. Or I'll have to give you free iced tea… which at this rate would be more expensive." Red winked at the girl, who was blushing furiously.

"I'm not that addicted! It just tastes so good! It's refreshing and sweet but not too sweet like syrup-"

"Like me?" Red said with a half smile. She loved teasing Belle and she was as confident and cocky as Emma was. But sometimes Belle would say things that would make her wonder if there was more to it than just teasing, on both ends.

"Well, you are sweet." Belle said, in a hushed voice- and the part that killed Red was that she looked right into her eyes. That's how she could tell this wasn't just some friend boosting another's ego. Belle meant it. With all of her being she thought Red was sweet, and her eyes said she thought Red was everything.

"And just like syrup, almost too sweet."

"Well, no more syrup for you then. Would you like coffee in your eggs?"

Belle choked on her tea at the silly thought. "What a way to ruin a good meal."

"Well at least coffee is bitter and not sweet."

"Sweet isn't a bad thing…" There it was again. _Damnit. _Red thought, _Belle has to stop that. _

Before Red could reply, they heard the bell chime and saw Granny walk in.

"Oh, here you are."

"Hey Granny, I guess I can't be late for work today."

"Work? Oh you're not working today Red."

Then it was time for Red to choke on her drink. Both of the girls looked at Granny, confused.

"Uh, what? You always want me to work. My day off is tomorrow."

"Yes well, given you were at the hospital last night and you're probably in no condition to work, I'll give you an extra day."

A smile graced her lips, which barely faltered at Granny's stern look and warning of "but only one day!"

Granny went to the back to start preparing the kitchen for the early risers and her usuals while Belle cleared their plates and forced Red to switch positions with her so she could finally clean her cut.

"You know it's really not that bad…"

"Stop moving you'll make it worse."

Red hissed through her teeth as Belle used an antiseptic, which hurt like a bitch.

Belle immediately pulled back and apologized, not just for the pain, but for everything. She didn't have to say it, but Red could see the guilt ready to pour from her eyes. Lifting up her chin, Red whispered to her promises of everything being okay. She then proceeded to clench her jaw and not flinch- no matter how much it burned.

"Alright you two love birds, our usuals will start arriving within ten minutes so if you don't want the gossip mill to start up about your eye, you better be going."

Red blushed at the term 'love birds' being used to describe them, but Belle just laughed it off.

Red was about to tell her Granny a set of rather colorful words, regretting that she let her secret admiration slip, but the wolf changed her mind at the pair of stern brown eyes glaring at her just above her glasses.

"I know just the place to go!" Belle announced, hopping off of the counter. Granny sent a wink over to Red, knowing it would cause the blush in her cheeks to deepen. "Have fun you two!"

Red followed Belle to the car, and they headed towards the edge of town.

Even after persistent questioning, Belle wouldn't give away her destination as she drove Red's corvette. Red usually never let anyone drive, but she made an exception with the Sheriff and her unrequited love.

They made their way through Storybrooke and it only took a few moments to realize that Belle was headed to the library.

"Belle, don't you think this is the first place he would look for you?"

The light haired girl flashed her a knowing smile, "He can look all he wants, but where we are going- I doubt anyone would be able to find us."

Red was still hesitant as Belle parked behind the library and the pair made their way inside. But instead of going up to the loft Belle had called a home for a few weeks, she made a beeline for the elevator that was never in use.

"Uh… you know all you'll find down there is a dragon, right?"

The librarian smirked, some of her Lacey shining through.

"Who said we were going down?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Ooooooookay so more dialogue in this one (I think?) And don't get used to fast updates~ I'm just really excited about this story! :D

As they got into the elevator Belle used a mechanism to hold the outer doors in place and she smiled triumphantly as they began to move upwards. The old metal box hit a few bumps on the way up and Red braced herself for a crash that never came. Once the doors opened, Belle glanced at her companion and watched her every move, hoping for a positive reaction.

"This… it's all… wow."

Red was struggling to take it all in. Belle had designed this room just for her. There were five walls, three of which were hidden under a bookshelf that touched the high ceiling. There was a pearl white desk on one end and a _freaking hammock_ by the bookshelves. Light flooded in between two pieces of ply wood that boarded up the windows, making the room glow.

"Belle, what is this place?"

Red wondered out loud as she walked around the room, finding more and more pieces of Belle scattered here. There were pictures pinned to the wall, some included Gold, some were of nature, but most included her best friend.

"Red: 3, Rumple: 0" She mumbled to herself, with pride swelling in her heart.

"This is where I go when I need to get away, which I have found to be much more often. The library is my favorite place, but that's where people look for me. No one knows about this. Well, except you…"

Belle looked to Red, meeting her eyes and that's when Red realized just how much this all meant. She took a step closer to the librarian, and then another, until she was holding her tightly against her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Belle."

She was slightly taken aback by Red's show of vulnerability, but reciprocated the hug and was touched that she understood. "I knew you were the first, if not only, person I would show."

Red didn't want to, yet she still asked, "What about Gold?"

She was surprised to see that Belle's face neither cringed in disgust nor softened with longing; the girl simply sighed as if exhausted. "Even I needed a break from him. Let's just call this little place insurance for whenever he got… unreasonable."

They both flinched at the word.

"Belle, you know you can trust me- well, obviously otherwise I wouldn't be here- but you can tell me anything, alright?"

Belle nodded in understanding, "Yes, and I am glad for that. I guess I'm just not used to sharing things. I prefer reading-"

Red smirked, "Because you get to escape, huh?"

Smiling, Belle confirmed it.

"You know… maybe things should change if you always feel like you need to escape." Belle frowned at that as she continued, "Do you ever feel happy? Sometimes for no reason?"

Her eyes lit up the moment Red finished her thought. "Whenever the moon is up during the day!"

The two gave each other sideways glances and giggled, Red in confusion. Belle explained how her mother used to tell her a tale of two people who fell in love. But they were cursed and forced to spend eternity apart; one was turned into the moon and the other became the sun. The two would be so close but never able to see one another, so when they could it made her happy. Red adored how hopelessly romantic she was, until she remembered that's what got her into a borderline abusive relationship.

"What about you Red?"

"I don't know if there's anything better than the first sip of hot cocoa. The kind where there's the perfect amount of whipped cream and it's not too hot and not too cold-"

Snickering, Belle added, "So it's juuuust right, Goldie Locks?"

Red laughed when she realized she accidentally quoted one of the fairy tales, but she laughed a little too hard because her smile had begun to threaten the integrity of her bandages.

"Does it hurt to laugh? I'm so sorry… Maybe you should take some medicine now?"

Red nodded and thanked her. "So what do you do up here all day?"

"Well, I'll read and reread. Sometimes I like to try out different things. I attempted to paint a few times, I'm rather skilled with knitting, I can play a few chords on guitar and a few more on piano, I practically memorized all of the bones in the body-" She rattled off as she found a bottle of water and handed her two small pills.

"Very impressive, what do you want to do today?"

"Want to learn how to knit? I still haven't finished a scarf I was working on-"

"I love my Granny, but she taunts me enough without the knitting. I think I'll pass. But, I am a sucker for guitar players." Red winked and gave her a lopsided grin, so it didn't hurt as much.

Belle immediately jumped up and retrieved an acoustic guitar made from redwood and joined Red on the couch that sat between the desk and walls of books.

"Any requests?" Belle asked.

"Yes, but first I was wondering how you got all of this up here." She wondered, eyeing the couch and heavy bookshelves. Red grew even more curious at the soft chuckle she received in response.

"Well, most things could be brought up in pieces. I could fit about twenty books in the elevator with just enough time to get them all in and out before the doors closed. The shelves I managed to build, although I will admit it took several tries and numerous encyclopedias. The couch and desk were already up here, so I guess someone has been here or knows about it."

Red was still smiling at the image of Belle rushing to remove books from the elevator while still being gentle with them.

"Now stop laughing at me and pick a song!" Belle urged.

"Well, what do you know?"

"Uhm, Mary Had a Little Lamb? And Hot Cross Buns, Amazing Grace, Jingle Bells-"

Belle was silenced by Red's contagious laughter. She kept smiling even as she told her how silly all of these songs were.

"Okay, how about you just play a few chords?"

"I can't! I need to learn and practice and- what?" Belle demanded once again, slightly embarrassed.

"Play Mary Had a Little Lamb? Please?"

Red's heart swelled as she saw her break into a grin and immediately begin the song. She had heart this song so many times, but when she heard it from her it was more than bearable.

Belle would play guitar and Red sang along; they wasted their whole day simply learning from eachother. By sundown, Belle had begun to read the fable of the moon and the sun to the werewolf as she began to dose off in the hammock she was quick to claim. Belle noticed she was starting to drift, but she continued until she was certain the girl was unconscious. She then curled up on the couch and finished the tale before falling asleep.

_The Sun told the Moon of their love and its strength. Even though they were separated, their love was strong enough to keep them together. The Sun would rise and the Moon would fall, each waiting for the moment they would share the sky- living for the moment they would share an eclipse._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Okay bear with me on this. I know when Red turns it's during wolfstime at night when she isn't wearing the cloak but I'm adding an exception which kind of makes sense.**

The pain was almost enough to make her black out. When Red opened her eyes she noticed her face had managed to swell even more- and she wasn't in her bed. Memories of the day before flooded her mind and she relaxed slightly, until she noticed she was alone. She opened her mouth to speak, but found it far too dry to talk. Just as she was about to stand, blood both rushed to her cheek and from her brain and she began to see black and blue orbs dancing before her.

Red immediately got as close to the floor as she could so if she fell, there wouldn't be as much distance between her and her destination. Still determined to reach the bottle of water on the far side of the room, she began to crawl.

That's exactly how Belle found her when she opened the door.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake! And… what are you doing?"

Red loved the sound of her voice, but any noise was making her cringe. "Please" Red whispered, "Stop yelling… Water."

Belle's amusement quickly melted into dread as she bounded across the room and handed Red the bottle she so desired. "Are you okay? I thought you were getting better…" She was sure to keep her voice down this time.

"My body doesn't want to be in this form." Red stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. But at the look of confusion and slightly deeper worry on Belle's face, she elaborated.

"Wolfstime is in a few days, but because I'm hurt that might be earlier. I heal much faster when I'm the wolf. But I've only ever heard about it… it's different from before, this time it's unpredictable and…"

Red's eyes glazed over with fear and Belle took her hand in hers. "What is it? You can tell me."

She made a choking sound before blurting "It hurts. A lot. My body isn't ready for the cycle so soon."

Belle's worry was steadily growing, and she knew that she couldn't do this on her own. "Let's call Granny then-"

"No!" Red stopped her before she had the chance to make it to the phone. Belle assumed it was because Red didn't want her Granny babying her or fussing over her, when Red actually didn't want Belle to know just how dangerous this could be.

"Well, okay. What do you need me to do then? Is it safe to give you more pain medication?"

Belle was sitting on her feet only inches away from the injured werewolf, her eyes boring holes into her wound.

"I'll never say no to more drugs… but maybe some food?" Red didn't want to sound needy, but her stomach was doing half of the talking already. Belle lit up at the chance to be useful once again and she retrieved something from the bags she was holding as she came in.

"I brought up just that, along with a few other supplies."

Belle began to list a few things she thought might be helpful, like some extra clothes, water, food, some board games and a song book- but Red wasn't listening as she devoured the sandwich handed to her along with lemonade. She only ceased her wolfish manners when she heard a soft chuckle beside her and gracelessly inquired, "Wha-?" between chews.

"Oh, you just-" Another high pitched squeak- "You've got something on your… uhm… "

Belle pointed to Red's torso and as she glanced down she noticed a leaf of lettuce peeking out from her bra and a splotch of mustard on her left breast. Already halfway done with the sub, she put it down on the table beside them and mumbled an oops as she began removing her shirt.

"I can get the stain out downstairs if you'd like?" Red blushed and nodded when she realized Belle wasn't allowing her any privacy. They were both girls after all and Red was proud of her figure, but it was Belle.

Taking hold of the stained shirt, the librarian made it to the other side of the room to retrieve the bag and pulled out a plain dark red t-shirt that she loved on her best friend. She stopped before giving her the garment-

"Oh, you still have… There…"

She whispered as she used her bare thumb to collect the remaining sauce off of Red's chest. Belle's eyes remained on her feet as she handed her the shirt and left with the stained one. Red had lost her appetite and five minutes later she could still feel her skin tingling where it had been touched.

When Belle returned, Red had taken another dose of pain medication and it began to kick in, making her quite drowsy.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Belle asked, with the unfamiliar nickname giving her an odd taste in her mouth. But Red merely shrugged as she slumped over in the hammock. Shuffling to the couch, Belle began to read a book on werewolf lore while every now and then checking on her companion.

For hours they sat like this, with Belle immersed in her books and Red in the realm of sleep. The sun was going to set within the hour and it was peaceful, until Red woke up- and abruptly. Sitting up straight so quickly was a bad idea as she soon lost her hold on the hammock and fell onto the floor. Alerted by the noise, Belle rushed to her side.

"Ooo, are you okay? You usually aren't so clumsy…"

It soon became clear that this wasn't a simple dream that woke her and she struggled with speaking. "It.. I'm- changing. Now."

Belle froze momentarily- unaware of what to do. Searching her friends eyes for an answer, all she found was a brief flash of yellow and gold. Before she could do anything, Red leapt up and stumbled into the bathroom, but she wasn't too far behind.

"Red? Red! Please, open the door! I can help!" She pleaded only to be denied.

"You don't understand, I can't let you see me like this!"

It was then that Belle realized she had never seen Red change. She had seen her in wolf form, but not often due to her desire to be in the forest, Belle was unsure if _anyone_ had seen her change, with the exception of Granny of course.

Although she hated every moment of it, there was nothing she could do except wait. She sat down on the other side of the door and listened as Red convulsed, shivered, and expelled her last meal down the toilet. It pained Belle to hear the horrible noises that escalated until she couldn't separate the sobs from the screams.

At some point she heard what sounded like the breaking of glass and she tried begging her way inside once more, but Red either couldn't hear her or didn't want to. The doorframe was particularly sturdy and wouldn't budge. Belle had even attempted a lock picking technique that she read about, but to no avail.

After what seemed like hours, Belle heard silence- followed by a shrill noise that began as a scream and ended as a howl. A few minutes later and a soft scratching at the door let Belle know that Red was ready to come out, but the door was still locked.

"Red the door- I can't unlock it." She received a whimper in reply.

"Well okay, I'll see if I can find-" Cut off by a crunch and the sound of something snapping, she turned her head to see the bathroom door swing open without a doorknob and partially missing doorframe.

"Or… that's a solution too." Belle quickly made her way to the wolf, kneeling beside the large creature and entwining her fingers in her fur.

"You're okay right? That was the only painful part, and it's over. You didn't tell me it would be so awful… Red…" Belle forced herself not to let tears fall, but the wolf understood her every word and took a step closer, nuzzling the apex of her neck and shoulder as if to tell her it's okay.

Red's tongue flicked out and grazed Belle's shoulder, making her laugh. She then jumped on the couch and let out a small bark to get her friend to join her. When she did, Red placed her head on the girls lap and got comfortable there.

"Well you must be alright then. Mind if I read?"

The wolf shook her head and huffed. "What if I read to you?"

That recieved an enthusiastic chomp and the closest thing to a smile the wolf could mange.

"Okay, okay! How about your favorite? Little Red Riding Hood?"

At that, Red stood up and stomped her paw on the floor with another huff and shake of her head. Belle simply giggled."Oh even you must admit that was funny. Have you ever even read it?" Belle knew the answer would be no, so she began to read and Red joined her on the couch for the second time.

"Once upon a time..."

Belle read her story, along with other versions of their fairy tale friends that made them laugh at the inacuracy.

Belle stopped halfway through reading snow white once she realized the wolf pearched on her lap was asleep. Setting the book down, she soon followed her friend into a deep slumber with her arms around her warm fur coat.

There were noises from the first floor, and at a loud thud, Red awoke still in her wolf's skin. At another crash from below, she rose from her comfortable position from underneath Belle's embrace. As she moved to the door she smelled the acidic smell of leather varnish. She knew it was Gold before he spoke out.

"Belle? I know you're here! Belle!"

In his growing rage, he began ripping books off of their shelves and making more noise, waking the source of his sorrow.

"Huh?... Red? What is it?" Her eyes were still crusted with sleep but she fully woke when she heard the same voice that Red loathed.

"Belle! Don't make me do this! How long will you make me wait?!"

As more and more books hit the floor, Belle moved towards the elevator only to be stopped by Red. In her wolf form, she was three times as large as the helpless girl. "Red. Please move."

But the wolf simply stood her ground and widened her stance, signaling that she wasnt going to do as she was asked.

"I'm sorry Belle! Just come back!"

They heard his muffled cries from below and Belle tried to go around Red, but failed miserably. "I need to get him out of here-" a sharp bark silenced her, the argument was over. Red layed across the threshold and looked at Belle with her big brown eyes. Belle understood she was simply protecting her from her former lover and she sat next to the wolf, trying to hide the tears that fell along with each book.

"BELLE! YOU'LL REGRET THIS! YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME!"

As his rage grew, so did the amount of destruction. At every crash, thud, whisper, Belle cringed. Eventually she sank into the warmth of Red and Rumple's anger ceased. His exit was expressed at the sudden silence that engulfed the library. By the time he left, Belle had shed her last tear for the man she knew to be a monster.


End file.
